One sided love
by SylvanEnchanter
Summary: Teman yang berpisah selama 14 tahun. Bertemu kembali. Ketika salah satu dari mereka perasaannya berubah, apakah yang lainnya akan merasakan hal yang sama? ShinoKiba Yaoi/BL fic. Don't like? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1 (04-18 06:35:25)

Hai, Terlebih dulu perkenalkan, Saya adalah SylvanEnchanter author nubi gaje disini. panggil saja Syl. Ini pertama kali saya nulis fanfic disini, mohon kritik dan saran, flame juga boleh, tapi jangan gede2 ya. kasian dong sama anak baru ini :) :) oh ya, saya fans berat Kakashi dan Kiba.

Yoosh baiklah minna-san kita mulai saja.

Naruto hanyalah milik Masashi kishimoto seorang. dan story punya saya. Based on true events

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst atau apadah itu ane kaga ngarti amat

Pairing : Shino x Kiba

Rating : T - M

Summary : Teman yang terpisah 14 tahun, bertemu kembali, ketika salah satu dari mereka perasaannya berubah, apakah yang lainnya merasakan hal yang sama?

Warning : Yaoi/BL fic. Don't like? press that Back button ASAP

and This is... One-Sided Love.

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **9 September, 2003**

Disebuah kelas yang tidak terlalu besar, nampak 2 anak kecil yang sebaya sedang menggambar bersama. "Kamu gambar apa ?". "Aku gambar laut, kamu sendiri ?". "Aku gambar gunung". Mereka berdua larut dalam keasyikan dunia mereka sendiri, sampai waktu jam pulang tiba. "Aku pulang dulu ya". Anak dengan kacamata hitam terlihat sedih ketika berpamitan kepada temannya. Dengan cepat temannya yang memiliki tanda lahir di pipinya menangkap aura sedih dari lawan bicaranya, "Kok kamu sedih ?, "kamu nggak di jemput sama orang tua kamu ?" tanyanya dengan polos. Baru saja dia bersiap untuk menjawab pertanyaan polos tersebut, orang tuanya datang dan menggandeng tangannya. "Ayo kita pergi, pesawat kita terbang dua jam lagi". Tukas ibu dari anak berkacamata hitam itu. Sesaat kemudian iya menyadari bahwa anaknya tidak sendiri. Sang ibu pun bertanya pada anaknya. "Shino, ini temanmu ?". "iya" jawabnya singkat. Sang ibu berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi teman anaknya itu, kemudian mengelus lembut kepalanya seraya bertanya, "Siapa namamu ?". "Namaku Kiba". Kiba menjawab dengan polos. "Baiklah Kiba, Sekarang dengarkan bibi baik-baik ya, Shino akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, tapi bibi berjanji, suatu saat pasti kalian akan bertemu lagi". Sang ibu tersenyum lembut. "Janji ?" Kiba bertanya untuk memastikan kata-kata Ibu Shino. "Iya bibi janji". Seutas senyum pun terurai dari bibir anak itu, dengan riang dia berkata, "Baiklah... aku akan menunggu Shino sampai Shino datang kembali". Setelah mendengar perkataan ibunya, Shino mendekat kepada Kiba lalu berkata, "Kiba, aku pamit ya, jangan khawatir, seperti yang ibu bilang, kita pasti bertemu lagi". "umm" dengan senyum yang sangat menggemaskan kiba mengangguk kemudian memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat dan berkata "sampai jumpa Shino, jangan lupakan aku ya". "aku tak akan pernah melupakanmu".

"Aku tak akan pernah... tak akan pernah, melupakanmu..."

 **14 Tahun berlalu sejak perpisahan itu.**

 **9 September, 2017**

Suasana pagi terasa sangat ceria di kota itu. Udara sejuk, burung berkicau, dan matahari cerah menyinari tanpa terasa panas menyengat kulit, sungguh pagi yang sangat sempurna. Sampai semua itu berubah saat negara api menyerang, ehh salah cerita wkwkwk. Semua itu berubah saat seorang Ibu dari salah satu rumah di kota itu mengeluarkan suara lengkingan 10 oktav untuk membangunkan anaknya yang sejak 1 jam yang lalu tak kunjung bangun. "KIBA, JIKA KAU TAK MAU BANGUN TIDAK ADA JATAH DAGING SELAMA SEBULAN..!!!". Mendengar kata-kata tersebut dengan segera mata Kiba terbuka selebar-lebarnya, "Ampun bu... Aku segera bangun, tapi jangan ambil jatah dagingku...". teriaknya memelas. "Ini hari pertamamu kuliah jadi jangan sampai terlambat..!!". Alih-alih mempertahankan jatah dagingnya, dengan segera kiba menuju kamar mandi. "hhhh dasar anak anjing, dengan daging baru mau bangun" gerutu ibu kiba. "eh sebentar, kalau dia anak anjing, lalu aku?"

Author : Govlok dipiara wakakakaka :D

1 menit kemudian author tewas kena gatsuga dari ibu kiba. R.I.P Syl.

back to story...

Setelah selesai mandi Kiba melihat kalendernya, Dia melihat ada tanda merah melingkar di tanggal hari ini. "Tepat 14 tahun, tidak terasa. Apakah kau benar akan kembali ? Aku mulai lelah menunggumu, Shino". Matanya lanjut beralih pada bingkai yang menyimpan foto usang, namun terawat dengan sangat baik Tampak disana 2 anak kecil yang terlihat sangat riang, tak lain dan tak bukan, anak itu adalah dirinya yang sedang merangkul seorang anak berkacamata hitam. tertulis di salah satu ujung foto tersebut "Shino dan Kiba, 2002" Kiba tersenyum melihat foto itu. "Masa kecil yang menyenangkan".

Segera Kiba berganti pakaian dan bersiap untuk hari pertamanya kuliah, sementara makanan dibawah sudah tersaji dengan rapi. Kiba turun menuju meja makan. Wajahnya berbinar-berbinar ketika melihat makanan yang telah dibuat ibunya di meja makan. "Waah sandwichku dagingnya tebel banget, makasih buuuuu" dengan riang ia duduk dan memakan sandwichnya dengan lahap. Ibunya yang melihatnya hanya bisa berkata "pelan-pelan Kiba, nanti kau tersedak". Dalam keadaan mulut penuh dengan sandwich, dia berpamitan kepada ibunya, "ammhhku brnfkat dhhlu bu". Dengan muka datar ibunya menjawab "ya, Hati-hati, ini uang jajan dan uang untuk bis". "temffrima kamsshhih". secepat kilat Kiba langsung meninggalkan rumahnya melesat menuju halte bis, "ahh gawat, sepertinya aku telat di hari pertamaku". gumamnya dalam hati.

Inuzuka Kiba, adalah pemuda malas, cerewet dan otaknya di bawah rata-rata, Ia juga temperamental dan ceroboh, akan tetapi Kiba berhati sangat baik, periang dan ramah kepada semua orang, Ia juga anak yang sopan dan loyal kepada temannya. Dia berasal dari keluarga sederhana dan berkecukupan, Ayahnya menjabat sebagai manager di salah satu perusahaan besar di Konoha, dan ibu nya berjualan dengan membuka toko dirumah, lumayan untuk menambah uang jajan Kiba setiap hari. Kiba mempunyai seorang kakak perempuan bernama Hana, Hana telah menikah dan tinggal bersama suaminya, Ayah Kiba sedang berada di luar negeri dikarenakan urusan kantor, Tingallah Kiba dan Ibunya berdua tinggal di rumah itu.

 **Time Skip 15 menit**

"Pheeew tepat waktu". yap Kiba berhasil datang tepat waktu. berterimaksihlah ia kepada supir bis sumber kencono yang ia tumpangi tadi. Dia membawa bisnya seakan jalan itu adalah miliknya sendiri *sumber kencono?. *Kiba : "Ga peduli namanya apaan yang penting gua ga telat" *Author : "itumah elunya aja yg emang lelet, otak lemot,badan lemot, paansi -_-" *Kiba : "Hinata, bisa tolong jyuuken su Author?? pas di jantungnya ya, biar koit huahuahua *ketawa setan

anywaysss back to story.

Dengan semangat 45 yang membara, Kiba masuk ke area kampus, di lapangan kampus telah berkumpul semua murid, termasuk teman-teman kiba dari SMA dulu. Mereka adalah Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Gaara dan Kankuro. Sebenarnya Kiba masih memiliki banyak sekali teman SMA, namun mereka semua pindah mengikuti orang tua mereka.

"Kibaaa... Kibaaa... siniii..." sebuah suara yang sangat Kiba kenal, namun Ia belubelum menemukan darimana asal suara itu. Hanya butuh waktu 1 menit untuk menemukan asal suara itu. "Heiii Narutooo..." Kiba menghampiri asal suara itu. Disana semua teman Kiba dari SMA sudah berkumpul. "Hei Kiba, tumben tidak telat". Sindir seorang berambut panjang bermata putih, ya dia adalah Hyuuga Neji, Anak cerdas dan pendiam, terlihat galak, padahal berhati sangat lembut. "Terus aku harus bagaimana ? Aku telat salah, Aku tepat waktu salah, maumu aku seperti apa ? Tampar Hayati bang, Tampar... hiks hiks (nangis alay gaje yg dibuat2) Hayati tak kuat lagi menahan semua ini". "umm a-ano Ki-Kiba... kamu ti-tidak apa-apa?" Hinata yang tidak tahu apa-apa menjadi khawatir dengan tangisan Kiba. Tak lama kemudian sebuah tinju panas mendarat di atas kepala Kiba. Menyebabkan benjol bertumpuk tiga (ala sinchan) yang tak lain berasal dari Sakura. "Bisakah kau diam ? Kepala sekolah akan naik panggung sebentar lagi". Sementara Kiba kesakitan, semua mata menatap ngeri Sakura yang mengeluarkan aura gelap yang menusuk. "ada apa kalian melihaku ? apa kecantikanku ini menghipnotis kalian ?" tukasnya dengan sangat percaya diri. *hoekk author muntah...

deziggg... Author mental 100 meter

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita paruh baya, berambut pirang naik keatas panggung. Dia adalah kepala sekolah di Universitas Konoha, Tsunade. Perlahan seluruh suara menghilang bersamaan dengan naiknya Tsunade, sampai menjadi benar-benar hening. "ehhmmm pertama saya ingin mengucapkan selamat datang kepada seluruh mahasiswa yang sudah diterima masuk di Universitas ini. Sudah 50 tahun Universitas ini berdiri, dan tahun ini adalah tahun dengan murid terbanyak sepanjang sejarah.." prok prok prok... seluruh murid dan jajaran guru bertepuk tangan. "Peraturan akan disampaikan kepada kalian di kelas kalian masing-masing. Dan, tahun ini, Kami sangat senang, dikarenakan kami kedatangan tenaga pengajar baru, dia masih muda seperti kalian, akan tetapi dia sudah mendapat gelar S1 di Inggris, kami sangat bersyukur, beliau mau menerima tawaran kami untuk mengajar di Universitas kita yang tercinta ini, langsung saja tanpa basa basi lagi, saya persilahkan untuk memperkenalkan diri kepada murid-murid. Silahkan maju, Aburame Shino".

"Aburame...? Shino...???" Dengan cepat Kiba memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari celah diantara kerumanan murid-murid yang lain agar dia bisa melihat wajah guru baru itu dengan jelas.

"Finally, After all these years. i find you Shino... i find you my bestfriend...

 **TBC...**

Phew... akirnya selesai juga Chapter pertama dari fic perdana Syl... alurnya mungkin masih kecepetan atau gimana, atau mungkin kurang detail... mohon kritik dan sarannya senpai senpai sekalian, Syl sangat mengharap kritik yang membangun untuk chap 2 nantinya...

terimakasih, Syl out


	2. Chapter 2

Hai, Terlebih dulu perkenalkan, Saya adalah SylvanEnchanter author nubi gaje disini. panggil saja Syl. Ini pertama kali saya nulis fanfic disini, mohon kritik dan saran, flame juga boleh, tapi jangan gede2 ya. kasian dong sama anak baru ini :) :) oh ya, saya fans berat Kakashi dan Kiba.

Yoosh baiklah minna-san kita mulai saja.

Naruto hanyalah milik Masashi kishimoto seorang. dan story punya saya. Based on true events

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst atau apadah itu ane kaga ngarti amat

Pairing : Shino x Kiba

Rating : T - M (untuk chapter 2 belum ada M nya)

Summary : Teman yang terpisah 14 tahun, bertemu kembali, ketika salah satu dari mereka perasaannya berubah, apakah yang lainnya merasakan hal yang sama?

Warning : Yaoi/BL fic. Don't like? press that Back button ASAP

and This is... ONE SIDED LOVE

 **10 Juli, 2002**

Hari itu adalah hari pertama masuk sekolah bagi seluruh siswa dan siswi taman kanak-kanak Konoha Academy. Dan hari itu juga merupakan hari pertama bagi seorang anak yang bernama Inuzuka Kiba dalam memasuki kehidupan sekolahnya. Ia terlihat sangat canggung untuk bergaul dan berbaur di lingkungan barunya itu. Sepanjang perjalanan dia terus saja menggenggam tangan Ibunya yang pergi mengantarnya di hari pertama sekolah. Tak terasa mereka sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah. "Nah, Kiba... Ibu pulang dulu ya. Nanti ketika jam pelajaran selesai dan kamu mau pulang, ibu akan ada disini untuk menjemputmu". "Ibu, apa mereka semua adalah teman-temanku ?". "Ya Kiba, mulai hari ini, mereka adalah temanmu, carilah teman sebanyak-banyaknya dan ingat. Jangan nakal, mengerti Kiba ?". Sebuah sentuhan halus seorang ibu meluncur ke atas kepala Kiba, memberikan rasa nyaman dan juga semangat dalam menjalani hari pertamanya. "umm... aku mengerti bu". "Baiklah, sekarang pergi dan bersenang-senanglah". "Baiiiiik". Disertai senyum yang terkembang di wajahnya Kiba berlari menuju kelas. Sesampainya di pintu kelas, gurunya melihat Kiba dan berkata, "Masuklah, kau pasti Inuzuka Kiba kan". "Ah, iya sensei, Aku Inuzuka Kiba". Kiba menjawab dengan penuh semangat. "Masuklah kemari". Kiba pun masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Di kejauhan terlihat ibu Kiba yang sedang memperhatikan anaknya yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya, "carilah teman sebanyak mungkin, Kiba". batin sang Ibu, Ia pun bergegas pulang untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Sementara itu di kelas...

"Baiklah Kiba, Namaku adalah Shizune, aku adalah guru di kelas ini, silahkan perkenalkan namamu ke seluruh anak di kelas ini, aku yakin mereka ingin sekali mengetahui namamu". "Baiklah Shizune-sensei". "Hai teman-teman, namaku Inuzuka Kiba dan aku ingin sekali memiliki teman yang banyaaaaaaaaak". Shizune yang mendengar nya hanya bisa tertawa kecil. "Anak yang polos dan lucu". Batin Shizune. "Baiklah Kiba disana ada kursi yang kosong, kamu boleh duduk di sana, disebelah anak yang berkacamata hitam itu." "Baik sensei, terima kasih". Kiba membungkuk sopan lalu berjalan ke kursi yang telah ditunjuk oleh Shizune. "Baiklah anak-anak, di hari pertama ini, kita mulai dengan pelajaran...". Shizune mulai menerangkan pelajaran di hari pertama itu. "Hai, Aku Kiba, siapa namamu ?". Kiba memberanikan diri untuk memulai percakapan dengan teman sebangkunya. "Hai aku Shino, Aburame Shino". "Shino mau berteman ?". tanya Kiba dengan polosnya. "Tentu". Di hari itu, untuk pertama kalinya, ada anak yang mau berteman dengannya. Dan hari itu menjadi sangat berbekas untuk Shino, hari dimana ada seorang anak mau berteman dengan nya. Kata-kata Kiba saat itu terus saja berputar tanpa henti seperti kaset yang dimainkan, bahkan hingga kini.

Aku berjanji, aku akan menemuimu lagi, nanti...

 **Present Day...**

"Ba... Kiba...". Kiba mendengar suara yang memanggil nama nya, kesadarannya perlahan mulai kembali dari lamunannya yang menerawang ke waktu itu. "INUZUKA BODOOOOOH, KAU MENDENGARKU ?? APA KAU TULI SEKARANG ??". Suara pekikan yang hampir mirip dengan Ibunya tadi pagi langsung mengembalikan kesadarannya 100%. "awwww, hey bisakah lebih pelan sedikit ?? kupingku sakit Sakura, sepertinya kau telah merusak gendang telinga ku". Kiba menggulung tangannya, meniupnya kemudian menempelkannya pada telinga, kalau-kalau saja gendang telinga nya benar-benar pecah. "YOU KIDDING ME RIGHT??, AKU MEMANGGILMU LEBIH DARI 10X KAU DENGAR..?? 10X...!!!". Sambil memperlihatkan kesepuluh jari tangannya di depan wajah si Inuzuka, Sakura menumpahkan segala kekesalannya.

"Iya kau terlihat melamun saat guru muda itu dipanggil oleh Tsunade-sama naik ke atas panggung, apa kau mengenali dia ? menangnya siapa dia ?". Kali ini Shikamaru pun ikut penasaran.

"ummm itu, anoo... um, kapan-kapan saja ya aku jelaskan, aku tidak ingin membahasnya sekarang ini".

"Baiklah sekian sambutan dari saya, silahkan kalian pergi ke kelas baru kalian masing-masing, dan selamat belajar". Tutup Tsunade dengan singkat. Tak lama para murid berhamburan mencari kelas baru mereka.

Naruto dan Kiba mengambil jurusan ilmu sosial, dikarenakan IQ mereka yang tidak memadai (author mental kena rasengan abis itu di gatsuga, RIP), Sakura jurusan kedokteran, Shikamaru dan Neji jurusan fisika, Lee jurusan Olahraga dan Gaara jurusan arsitektur.

Dengan segera Kiba dan Naruto mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebelahan. Sambil menunggu dosen mereka datang, Naruto memulai percakapan dengan temannya itu. "Hei Kiba, Kau tidak apa-apa ? Raut wajahmu berubah drastis setelah kau melihat guru baru itu, kau tahu kan, kau bisa menceritakan seluruh masalah yang kau hadapi kepadaku ? apa kau ada masalah dengan dia ?". Naruto sangat penasaran dengan temannya yang sudah ia kenal semenjak masuk SMA dulu. Mereka sudah berteman sangat lama, akan tetapi Naruto belum banyak tahu tentang masa lalu temannya itu.

"Aku baik baik saja Naru, mungkin hanya sedikit terkejut, itu saja". Kiba mengembangkan senyumnya ke arah Naruto.

"Creaaak" Terdengar pintu kelas terbuka, dan mata seluruh murid menuju ke arah si pembuka pintu. Dia memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang yang di gulung dan dasi berwarna biru tua, tanpa blazer. Dan untuk celananya dia memakai celana bahan berwarna senada dengan dasinya. Membuat penampilannya masih formal dan terlihat sedikit casual.

"Pagi semuanya". Sapa si pembuka pintu.

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, para siswi di kelas itu berteriak, "kyaaaa sensei kita tampan sekaliiii...". "kyaaaa aku ingin dia menjadi pacarku...". "tidak dia milikku..!!". "Tidak, dia milikku".

Sadar akan kondisi ruangan yang semakin tidak kondusif, dia berdehem sangat keras, cukup keras untuk membungkam seluruh mulut pata siswi yang berisik itu.

Betapa terkejutnya Kiba bahwa yang menjadi dosennya di jam pertama ini adalah temannya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya selama 14 tahun.

"Shi...Shino..."

"Mungkin kalian sudah mendengar perkenalan ku tadi ketika acara pembukaan, agar lebih jelas, akan ku ulang lago untuk kalian. Hai, namaku Aburame Shino, dan aku akan mengajar di jam pertama ini. Mohon kerjasamanya".

"Mohon ceritakan sedikit bagaimana Anda bisa menjadi dosen di usia muda seperi ini Shino-sensei". Salah satu murid yang penasaran dengan masa lalunya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Pertanyaan mu tidak relevan, pelajaran bahkan belum dimulai dan kau sudah bertanya, jangan bertanya diluar topik pelajaran". Jawab nya ketus

"Sepertinya kelas ini akan membosankan, nee Kiba ?".

Gerutu Naruto kepada teman di samping nya. "Aku mendengar itu". Shino mengarahkan jarinya ke Naruto tanpa melihat ke arahnya. "Benar-benar guru yang menyeramkan". Batin Naruto. "Aku juga dengar yang itu". NO... wait a minute... eh author gaje, emang shino dukun bisa denger dalem hati, naruto melayangkan protes ke author. Biarin ih suka2 gw... ga suka gw *ot juga lo *muka mesum...

AUTHOR HENTAIIIIIIIIII...!!!!! *rasenganed

back to story

"apakah anak itu baru saja mengatakan Kiba ?. Kiba, benarkah itu kau ?. Pandangan mata Shino beralih ke Kiba. Dia mulai mengamati dengan detil si pemilik nama marga Inuzuka itu. "Rambut coklat, kulit tan, dan tanda di pipi itu, Kiba, ini benar kau, aku tidak percaya, setelah 14 tahun akhirnya aku bisa menepati janjiku". Katanya dalam hati

Sensei... oiii sensei, mengapa kau terus memandangi temanku ini ? kau fikir dia layar tv ?". Ketus Naruto.

Tak ingin image nya hancur di hadapan murid-muridnya dia berusaha bersikap biasa, kemudian menjawab. "Bukan urusanmu"

Pelajaran hari itu berjalan biasa saja bagi seluruh murid di kelas itu. Namun tidak bagi Kiba, dari tadi yang ia fikirkan hanyalah Shino, dan janji yang Dia buat 14 tahun yang lalu.

Tidak terasa waktu pelajaran telah selesai, dan sekarang waktunya istirahat. Belum sempat Kiba menghampiri Shino, dia sudah pergi terlebih dahulu entah kemana.

Tanpa menghiraukan Naruto, Kiba pergi berkeliling kampus yang sangat luas itu hanya untuk mencari Shino. Setelah setengah jam dia mulai merasa lelah dan tak sadar dia ada dimana. Yap dia tersasar di kampus yang sangat luas itu.

"Sial, ini hari pertamaku dan aku tersasar, haaaah... mimpi apa aku semalam... dan akupun belum menemukan Shino.. Sial sekali hari ini".

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari arah belakang yang tentu saja mengagetkan Kiba setengah mati. "Tersasar karena mencariku ? Kau tidak pernah berubah ya, Kiba".

Kiba berbalik arah dan mendapati orang yang ia tunggu selama ini, ada di hadapannya. "Aburame brengsek, darimana saja kau, aku menunggumu selama 14 tahun kau tahu, 14 TAHUN..!". Dengan menekankan bagian 14 tahun. "Maaf". Shino menjawab singkat. "Hanya itu ? baiklah, aku pergi saja. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba aku merasa sia-sia mencari dan menunggu mu selama ini". Kiba berpaling dari hadapan Shino dan berjalan pergi.

Belum sempat ia melangkah, sebuah tangan menariknya dan memutarnya, mengantarkannya kepada sebuah pelukan pelepas rindu. "Maaf, aku membuatmu menunggu. Aku juga mengerti bagaimana rasanya. Ingin sekali rasanya aku kembali kesini, akan tetapi waktu dan keadaan belum mengizinkan. Maafkan aku".

Kiba pun tersenyum dan menjawab perkataan Shino,

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf Shino, Aku takkan pernah bisa marah atau pun benci kepadamu, Kau adalah teman pertamaku, dan teman terbaikku, dan akan selalu begitu, sampai kapanpun, kau sahabatku".

"Hanya sahabat katamu ? Aku kira pelukan ini... berarti sesuatu yang lebih, Kiba. Kau bukan hanya teman terbaikku, kau lebih dari itu. Kau adalah cinta pertamaku. Aku bahkan menyayangimu sejak kita berumur 5 tahun, bagaimana kau tidak menyadari itu ?. Tapi ternyata, kau hanya menganggapku teman Kiba.

Shino menjerit dalam hatinya, akan tetapi tak bisa ia keluarkan, dikarenakan dia khawatir itu akan merusak segalanya. Keduanya pun hening dalam pelukan sampai Kiba melepaskan pelukan Shino.

 **TBC**

haaah... akhirnya jadi juga nee... selalu syl minta maaf jika ada typo, alur kecepetan ataupun sesuatu yang ga nyambung di fic syl. selalu juga syl minta review kritik, saran dari para senpai sekalian... *boww...

okeh sekian untuk chap 2... stay tune untuk chap yang mengandung LEMON... *kukukuku

Sekian dan terimakasih

Syl out.


	3. chapter 3

Hai, Terlebih dulu perkenalkan, Saya adalah SylvanEnchanter author nubi gaje disini. panggil saja Syl. Ini pertama kali saya nulis fanfic disini, mohon kritik dan saran, flame juga boleh, tapi jangan gede2 ya. kasian dong sama anak baru ini :) :) oh ya, saya fans berat Kakashi dan Kiba.

Yoosh baiklah minna-san kita mulai saja.

Naruto hanyalah milik Masashi kishimoto seorang. dan story punya saya. Based on true events

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Angst atau apadah itu ane kaga ngarti amat

Pairing : Shino x Kiba

Rating : T - M (Chap 3 juga blom ada M nya ya)

Summary : Teman yang terpisah 14 tahun, bertemu kembali, ketika salah satu dari mereka perasaannya berubah, apakah yang lainnya merasakan hal yang sama?

Warning : Yaoi/BL fic. Don't like? press that Back button ASAP

and This is... ONE SIDED LOVE

 **10 Juli, 2002**

"Kriiiiiiiiiing". Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Terdengar hingga keseluruh sudut sekolah taman kanak-kanak itu. semua anak-anak pun berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka masing-masing. Tidak terkecuali anak berkacamata hitam yang duduk disamping Kiba.

"Aku duluan, Kiba". tukasnya singkat, kemudian menghilang di balik kerumunan anak-anak lain yang sedang berlomba keluar kelas.

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar Shino, aku belum selesai dengan tugas matematika yang di berikan oleh Shizune-sensei". Kiba terus berkonsentrasi mengarahkan pandangan kepada teman barunya itu. Bola matanya terus mengikuti kemana ia pergi, sampai akhirnya menghilang terhalang oleh anak-anak lain.

"ah, dia meninggalkanku". Salahkanlah otak kecilnya yang tidak terlalu pintar dalam matematika itu. Shino yang memang dasarnya adalah anak berbakat, dapat mengerjakan soalnya dengan sangat mudah. Berbanding terbalik dengan temab sebangkunya.

"Baiklah, soal terakhir. 9 (tambah) 7... ummm... berapa ya ?". "9 (tambah) 7 hasilnya... umm...". Setelah sekitar 3 menit berpikir, barulah si makhluk coklat itu menemukan jawabannya. "Ahh iya 16. Akhirnya, selesai juga. Shizune-sensei, Aku boleh istirahat kan sekarang ?"

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas matematikamu?". Tanya Shizune dengan lembut.

"Sudah sensei, ini jawabanku". Kiba mengambil buku tulisnya, kemudian maju menyerahkannya kepada Shizune

"Baiklah kau boleh istirahat, jangan bermain jauh-jauh jika kau belum hafal daerah sekolah ini Kiba, jika kau tidak mau tersasar. Sekolah ini besar". Shizune tak ingin murid barunya yang polos itu tersasar ketika bermain.

Memang sekolah TK itu tidak terlalu besar. Tapi cukup besar untuk membuat anak kecil yang baru masuk sekolah seperti Kiba untuk tersasar di dalamnya.

"Baiklah Shizune-sensei aku mengerti, aku tidak akan bermain terlalu jauh". Setelah berkata seperti itu Kiba langsung berlari keluar kelas. Yang ada dipikirannya saat ini hanya satu. Menemukan Shino secepat mungkin.

"Shinoo... Shinoo.." Dia memanggil nama teman baru nya dengan setengah berteriak. Berharap yang punya nama menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Sambil berlarian di koridor, Ia terus memanggil nama temannya itu. "Shino... Shinooo... Shino kau disana ?". "Kau dimana Shino ?"

Tanpa tersadar dia berasa di tempat yang menurutnya asing. Dia menengok ke kanan dan kiri. Matanya berusaha mencari sesuatu yang familiar bagi dirinya, namun ia tak berhasil. Hanya ada satu kata untuknya.

"Aku tersasar". Dia mengucapkan itu sambil memasang air muka yang sendu. "Seharusnya aku mendengarkan dan mematuhi kata-kata Shizune-sensei. Dia terlihat menyesal.

"Aku capek berlari terus". Kemudian dia mendapati ada tempat duduk didekatnya. Dengan segera ia meletakkan pantatnya yang dari sudah lelah karena ia gunakan untuk berlarian kesana kemari.

"haaaaah". Kiba membuang nafasnya lega. "Dimana sih Shino, hilang begitu saja dan tidak ada dimana pun, memang nya dia itu hantu". Sungut Kiba kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya yang memang dari tadi sudah maju.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak dari belakang. "Kau tersasar karena mencariku ?". Yang diajak bicara pun langsung menoleh ke arah suara.

"Shinooo, kau dari mana saja ?". Kiba langsung menghambur ke arah Shino lalu menggelayut manja di pundak Shino. "Aku tersasar mencarimu, Shino". Ucap Kiba dengan polos nya.

"Bodoh". Jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan jelas dari Shino membuat Kiba kesal. "Hei aku sudah capek mencarimu tau, tidak ada ucapan yang lain ?".

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kiba, Shino menggandeng tangan Kiba. "Jangan lepaskan, jika kau mau kembali ke kelas tanpa tersasar lebih jauh.

 **Present Day...**

"Jauh di dalam hatiku waktu itu, aku sangat senang, Kiba. Itu pertama kalinya ada anak lain yang mencariku. Di sekolah waktu itu, tidak ada yang mau berteman denganku. Mereka menganggapku aneh, karena selalu memakai kacamata hitam dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Padahal aku menggunakannya karena aku memiliki kelainan mata. Sehingga aku harus selalu memakai kacamata hitam dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Dan Kau satu-satunya Kiba, satu-satunya anak di kelas yang tidak merasa aneh dengan penampilan ku. Dan mau berteman denganku.

Jatuh cinta, itu yang mungkin aku rasakan saat pertama kali kau mencariku. Ketika aku menggandeng tangan mu. Ketika kau mengeluh pada ku tentang kaki kecilmu yang lelah berlari. Hatiku terasa..."

"Hangat..."

Ingin sekali rasanya Shino mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya kepada Kiba. Rasa yang telah ia pendam, bahkan semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu, 14 tahun yang lalu.

Yap, Shino telah memendam perasaan itu selama 14 tahun. Membiarkan perasaannya tersiksa sampai 14 tahun.

Dan sekarang ia telah bertemu kembali dengan pujaan hatinya. Sesaat ia berfikir dan mengira bahwa seluruh penderitaan hatinya selama 14 tahun ini akan lenyap dan terbayarkan. Kenyataan yang terjadi sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Kau sudah memiliki pacar, Shino ?". Tanya kiba yang sejak 15 menit yang lalu berbicara dan bercerita tanpa henti. "Apa maksudmu ?". Shino membalasnya dengan datar. Kiba yang tadi bertanya makin heran kepada teman lamanya ini. "Apa maksudmu bertanya maksudku ? tentu saja aku sedang bicara tentang wanita. Apa kau sudah memiliki pacar ? Kudengar disini banyak siswi yang cantik".

"Aku tidak tahu, apa kau lupa kalau aku juga baru disini".

"o iya, ya aku lupa, kau juga baru kembali".

"Lagipula apa pengaruhnya pada ku jika siswi disini cantik ? Aku guru. Aku tidak akan berpacaran dengan murid ku sendiri". Entah apa yang melatarbelakangi perkataan nya barusan. Padahal pria yang ia taksir selama ini dan dia ingin jadikan pacar juga muridnya sendiri.

"Memang apa salahnya jika kau mengencani muridmu sendiri ?. Itu bukan tindakan kriminal Shino". Gaya bicara Kiba dibuat-buat seperti orang pintar (author : Govlok, gaya... ora pantes mas... Kiba : Hinata.. Hinata : Baik Kiba serahkan padaku.. Jyuuukeeen..!! *bhuussh *bunyi khas jyuken author mati bersimbah darah)

Back to story.

"Gaya bicara mu sekarang, sudah makin mirip orang pintar".

"Hahahahahahaha...". Kiba tertawa sangat lebar. "Tentu saja memang gaya bicaraku mirip...". Sedetik kemudian ia paham apa yang dimaukan oleh Shino dengan kalimatnya tadi. "Ap-Apa maksudmu Shino ??!!! Kau mau bilang jika Aku ini bodoh tapi sok mirip orang pintar ?!" Entah kenapa wajah Kiba yang sedang emosi begitu enak dipandang oleh mata Shino.

"Dia makin tampan jika dia sedang marah seperti ini". Tawa Shino dalam hati.

"Bukankah sudah jelas ? Otakmu terlalu lambat dalam mencerna kalimat, Kiba. Pantas saja kau selalu berada di peringkat paling akhir di kelas". Tanggap Shinl dengan santai nya.

"Aburame brengsek, kelakuanmu yang sarkasme itu dari dulu tidak pernah berubah".

"Iya, sama seperti mu yang dari dulu bodoh, dan tidak pernah berubah".

"twitch" nampak urat di dahi Kiba sedikit timbul tanda menahan amarah. "Aburame brengsek satu ini, dia tidak pernah berubah". Batin Kiba.

Merasa kalah argumen, Kiba pun mempercepat jalannya dan meninggalkan Shino di belakang. "hhh sudahlah, tidak ada gunanya juga kalau aku terus berdebat dengan mu disini. Terima kasih telah mengantarku sampai sini. Dari sini aku sudah tahu jalan. Aku ada kelas, jaa-nee Shino".

"Hnn".

Tiba-tiba Kiba berbalik badan dan kemudian berjalan ke arah Shino. Kiba memeluk Shino kembali dan berkata. "Aku sangat merindukan mu, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kau sudah ku anggap seperti kakakku sendiri".

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Aku berjanji".

Kiba melepaskan pelukannya dan mengarah menuju kelasnya.

"Setelah kelasku selesai, beritahu nomor handphone mu dan alamat rumahmu. Aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu sepulang kuliah. Jaa-neee".

Shino hanya mengangguk sambil menatap Kiba yang menjauh perlahan. Dia berbisik "Aku berjanji, Aku berjanji akan membuat mu jatuh cinta kepada ku, Kiba".

 **TBC**

Maaf kalo terlalu pendek, Syl lagi nginget2 cerita masa lalunya dulu, kan ini based on true story, jadi syl pengen ceritanya bener2 mirip sama kejadian nyatanya...

Tidak bosan2 Syl minta ripiwnya senpai-senpai sekalian, biar Syl tau kalo fic Syl ada yg baca... jangan dibiarin gt aja tanpa ripiw :'( :'( Hiks hiks

oke, sekian dan terima kasih

Syl out


End file.
